Untouchable
by come see about me
Summary: Tumblr Prompt, Huntbastian Friendship based off this quote 'A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are. Sebastian is on the edge, sometimes all it takes is that one friend to pull you back.


**(Tumblr Prompt, Huntbastian Friendship based off this quote ''**

**A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are.)**

Sebastian stood atop the low wall on the edge of the Dalton roof and looked down letting out a deep tired breath. It wasn't that he planned on jumping, God no, he just liked being alone and for some reason standing here made him feel.. untouchable. Looking down at the ground so far beneath him and enjoying the tingling sensation on the cold night air causing the hairs on his arms to stand, it made him forget all about who he was, who he had been for the last three was the only place he allowed himself to dream about what could be. In three years at Dalton academy he had never once been disturbed up here, which is why the sound of old maintenace door creaking open was enough to snap him out of his daze.

Sebastians head whipped around and he tensed ready to be screamed at by some nosy overpaid teacher, Instead what he saw was his roommate, Hunter Clarington. Hunters eyes scanned the roof top until they landed on the very person he was looking for and he shook his head in a mixture of releif and exasberation, he closed the door behind him and stepped out into the cold.

''There you are, you realise it's past cerfew an-..'' It took him a minute but eventually Hunter realised what was wrong with this situation, he stopped walking and looked Sebastian up and down ''What are you doing up there ?''He asked voice thick with nerves.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Hunter unsure of what he meant for a second, his eyebrows raised and he chuckled stepping off the wall ''Not what you are thinking'' he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest somewhat selfconciously ''so um...why are you here ? and actually, how did you even know I was here !'' the taller boy questioned slowly stalking up to him. Hunter shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets looking down ''I dunno...You seemed upset today...Then you didn't come back to the dorm and I just though-'' ''Oh because you know me so well ?'' Sebastian cut him off snorting.

Hunter stared at him for a moment with a small smile ''You don't know do you ?'' Sebastian frowned uncomfortably and gestured for him to elaborate. Hunter smiled again ''We are friends Sebastian, as much as you try to deny it... I _do_ know you so well'' With a dramatic scoff sebastian opened his mouth, a sarcastic comement on the tip of his tounge but Hunter continued ''Just like I know that when something is bothering you, you bit on the corner of your lip and break the lead out of your pencils in class'' He chuckled walking to the wall and resting his hand on it, he glaced back over his shoulder at Sebastian then out into the twilight ''But most of all I know when you really want to escape you come up here...'' He let out a loud sigh ''The only thing I don't know is why''

Sebastian kept his eyes on the Hunters back for several moments, not moving or saying a word ''You don't want to.'' He spoke simply ''know why I mean... but if we're doing this whole 'I know you so well' thing then I guess I know you won't let it go without an answer..'' Stopping at Hunters side Sebastian gave him a small half smile. Hunter returned it and countered his gesture with a small nod for Sebastian to continute. Subconciously the french youth worried his bottom lip between his teeth and looked down ''We are friends'' It was a question, just a statement...more for himself then anyone else. With a sharp intake of breath he started.

''I came out four years ago...my family had never had a problem with gays before, but when I told my parents It was like something just snapped, like a switch went off in their heads you know ?'' He glanced up worriedly. Hunter just furrowed his brows in concentration and nodded. Sebastian continued.

''My father told me he never wanted to see my face again...that he would rather a dead son then a homo...and my mother she just watched with this...this look of repulsion on her face, they told me I would never be loved or wanted then shipped me off here to live with some distant aunt 12 times removed'' He wiped away the single tear on his cheek then shrugged ''Whatever, I stopped caring about their oppinions a long time ago..'' He muttered. Hunter clapped a hand on Sebastians arm in comfort, not wanting to push either of their limits.

''But thats the reason I'm like this the reason I'm..'' ''So promiscuous ?'' Hunter offered and Sebastian chuckled slightly ''I was going to say a slut but I like yours better..'' Sebastian put his hand over Hunters and squeezed it lightly. Hunter dropped it for his arm in favour of pushing himself up to sit on the wall ''So what now ?'' He asked. Sebastian tilted his head to side and frowned, giving Hunter his hand to help him up then stradling the wall beside him one leg either side ''What now ?''.

Hunter tapped his fingers on the wall as he spoke ''Yeah... I mean you obvioulsy don't want to stay this way for the rst of your life and _graduation is fast aproaching boy''_ He mimiced their head master with a smirk. Seb snorted and hit Hunters arm playfully before leaning back on his elbows and shrugging ''I don't know..I mean, yeah, I have dreams but maybe some people just can't change..'' he trialed off. Huter stared at Sebastian for a moment before proclaiming ''Well that is bull and we both know it !'' He hit Sebastians knee ''Your dreams, tell me them'' He ordered.

Sebastian looked started ''No they're dumb..'' He caught sight of Hunters expression and groaned ''I want to be an actor..Like a proper, serious, theatre actor'' He muttered looking down. Hunter crossed his arms ''I can see it.. hell yeah I can picture it now.. your name looks good in lights'' he laughed lightly.

Sebastian sat back up fiddling with the hem of his shirt ''You think ? really ? I mean...I know I'm not exactly every directors dream..and my past isn't exactly a clean slate..'' Hunter held up a hand to stop him.

''The way I look at it all you have is your past and your future...with one road cutting right through both, sure you might start off in a bad place but thats the beauty of it... you get to keep on going until you end up where you belong, and /you/ Sebastian Smythe are headed right towards those flashing lights and I don't doubt that for a second. You aren't the person you give yourself credit for Seb, your a hell of a lot more''

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck and bit back a smile.

''Really ?''

''Really.''


End file.
